Just Breathe
by TranquillyChaotic
Summary: sakukiba romance! u don't see much of these! pretty funny too, if i do say so myself. R&R. Thnx. Ooohh, check out my other stories too!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: **Hi, this is a new story. My 4th. If you like, please review! R&R!!!:D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, I swear. And also, I did not eat those peas!

----------

**Just Breathe: Chapter 1**

**----------**

"Ruru, the dress looks great on you!" Ino squeals, actually quivering in excitement.

"Oh, yeah. Just great." I grumble, carefully hiding the sarcasm and trying to sound appreciating. I mean, come on, I shouldn't be ungrateful. It takes a lot of trouble to drive for, like, an hour just to buy one stupid dress. But seriously, I could just go in jeans and a nice shirt. It's really not that hard of a concept. Plus, I haven't even started high school, yet.

I voice my thoughts to Ino.

"Ruru! This is your prom we're talking about. It's a night that nobody will forget. You're finally a sophomore, and now you're allowed to go to prom night!"

"Ino! I told you to just call me Sakura! Ruru makes me sound like a teddy bear or something." I whined. Well, I didn't exactly whine. But, still. Ruru?

"So, Ruru. Which one? The pink one with the cute ruffles, or the black one with the revealing hem? Personally, I prefer the pink one. It matches your hair. BUT! You have great legs. Therefore, you should also consider the black one." Ino babbled, not seeming to notice me sneak away to the instrument section.

I sit down, and pick up a guitar, testing the weight of the instrument, and thrumming the strings. They reverberated through me, making a sweet sound. Not seeming to notice a pair of white orbs probing me and my reverie, I begin to play.

_2 A.M. And she calls me, 'cuz I'm still awake,_

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him,_

_And winter just wasn't my season._

_Yeah, we walk through the doors,_

_So accusing their eyes._

_Like they have any right to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. _

_You're all here for the very same reason._

Gaining adrenaline, I get really into it. I become serious and play hard.

'_Cause you can't jump the track, _

_We're like cars on a cable._

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands…_

_**And breathe…Just breathe.**_

_**Ohh breathe…Just breathe.**_

"Sakura?! Where are you?" Ino yells, looking for me. I ignore her, and keep singing, still not noticing my silent viewer.

_May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

"_Just a day", he sat down to the flask in his fist, _

"_Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year",_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while, _

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him._

_But maybe I'll just sing about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, _

_We're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys, _

_So cradle you head in you hands._

_**And breathe…Just breathe.**_

_**Ohh breathe…Just breathe.**_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out._

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again._

_If you only try turning around._

I close my eyes, and totally immerse myself into the song. I sing louder, and sway with the rhythm.

_2 A.M. and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper,_

_It's no longer inside of me, _

_Threatening the life it belongs to._

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary, _

_Screaming out loud _

_And I know that you'll use them, _

_However you want to._

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, _

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No on can find the rewind button now,_

_So sing it if you understand_

_**And breathe…Just breathe.**_

_**Whoa breathe…Just breathe.**_

_**Oh breathe…Just breathe.**_

_**Oh breathe...Just breathe.**_

I end the song, and finish with one last thrum. Sighing, I put down the guitar, and open my eyes. It seems blurry at first, and I realize that my eyes have started watering. This song reminded me of…HIM. Damn! I'm so darn emotional. Wait. Is someone there?

I wipe my eyes, and look up, my pupils focusing to the light. There is a boy…actually, a man, standing in front of me, looking down at me grimly. He has long, brown, shoulder-length hair like a hippy's, and is wearing a suit with his blazer tucked under his arm and his tie loosened. What. A. Total. Hottie. Ino, yelling for me, is forgotten.

He backs up a little and looks at me. He frowns, then raises his eyebrows. I wonder what's wrong. Have I disappointed him somehow? Oh my god! He must have been listening to my song! I cover my mouth with my hand, stifling my gasp. That…My…Ugh.

"Miss?" He says, adorably, looking at me funny.

Yes, Prince? Just joking. He looks to old for me. "Yes?"

"You are a pretty good singer and musician, and are also average-looking, which is just what we are looking for." He says, satisfied.

What? Excuse me? Did this little preppy boy just up and insult me? '_Pretty good singer'? 'Average-looking'?_ Ooohhh, this punk is gonna get his ass whipped.

Wait, no! I can't. I had a bet. Crap. Breathe. In and out. In and out. Think of…bunnies. Ew, no. Think of…cake. Yeah, cake. Better. Cake is good, really good. Okay. I am calmed down. I have a bit of an anger management problem. But, I still love myself!

"Ahem. Are you saying that I am ugly?" I ask, struggling to keep my calm, and from punching that perfect, little, limestone face.

"No. I am merely stating that you aren't the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. But, you will do." He…states. What planet is this guy from? Why is he talking like this? And also, what does he mean? '_You will do.'?_ I am HOT! Son of a bitch. But, more importantly, what the hell IS he talking about? Me?

"Um, sir? What do you mean by '_you will do'_?" I ponder aloud, curiously.

"Well. I am the manager of the prestigious elite band, Ramen. Right now, one of our lead singers, Kiba, who is really the man dragging in our audience, mostly comprised of girls, is being given a lead role in the movie, Transformers. Only, it is a new, Japanese edition. Additionally, on the opening night, we will be having the band perform. BUT! We must have the actress there as well! So, simply because you can sing and are good-looking, I suggest that you audition for the part."

Wow. I have just met the manager of a…noodle-soup band. Wow. I am completely shocked. And also, who the hell is Kiba? What, doesn't he have a last name? And what does he mean by '_dragging in our audience'_? Is he violent? Isn't that bad?

"Excuse me. Sir? Why would I be interested in this role? I have schoolwork to think about and I am worrying about starting high school." I say. Mentally adding the fact that I came here to get AWAY from drama, not jump back in.

"Well. It will immediately secure you a spot at the also elite high school, Konoha High. It is an extremely advanced school, and you will receive full scholarship. Plus, the movie will pay you for your acting. But, only if you win the role." he explains, immediately drowning my worries.

That's good. Paying. Full scholarship. Konoha High. I've heard of that place before. It's where all of the snobby rich kids go! Yes! I'm gonna be a snobby rich kid!

So, a movie. I could do that. Easy, right?

----------

**The End**

----------

**NOTE: **Hey, Pretzel. If you're reading this, please enjoy! By the way, readers, romance DOES come later! But, so does action:D


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: **It might seem like I finished the second chapter really fast, but that's because the Internet on my laptop isn't working, so I can't, like, upload the thing. So, this whole time, I have been writing this story.

**DISCLAIMER: **Does anyone ever get sick of this? I mean, come on. I do NOT own Naruto. I assure you, it's quite obvious.

----------

**Just Breathe: Chapter 2**

----------

"KIBA!!!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Oh my god. Freakin' shut the hell up! A girl is trying to get her freakin' rest here! How long does it take for the freakin' judges to just freakin' accept or deny? FAOD! Jesus.

"Next. Number 613." OMFG.

It is 3 in the freakin' morning! I have been here since freakin' noon! My number is freakin' 802! And, I can't freakin' fall asleep! They keep freakin' screaming! This dude better be freakin' Apollo for them to be this freakin' excited! If not, I will freakin' rip his head off and toss it into the freakin' crowd of freakin' girls! Freakin' Jesus!

_**Kiba's POV**_

Shut up! Stupid girls. No! I don't want to see your naked body! Stop stripteasing! I am freakin' leavin'! Freakin' Jesus!

_**End of Kiba's POV**_

"Number 802. Number 802! This is the last call!"

"Holy crap, that's me!" I rush to my feet, and run a hand through my long, sleek hair. I pick up my guitar, and enter the room. The light shocks me, as the hallways outside are dark.

"Are you number 802?" asks a judge, dismissively. I feel a sudden rush of anger, but don't really respond because of my half-awake state.

"Excuse me?! ARE YOU NUMBER 802?" asks the judge, again.

"Oh! Yeah. Yes, I am. Number 802. Yeah, that's me." I reply.

The five judges regard me. My bubble-gum pink hair is not a bad feature, it's just kind of…unique. My choice of clothes; not too shabby, but it depends on my state of poverty, which is very low considering my loss of parents. My figure; quite stunning, actually. I am VERY hot.

"Okay. We say that you pass." Say the judges, in unison.

"Um. Excuse me? I pass? I haven't even done anything, yet." I say, startled. I haven't even freakin' done anything yet!

They ignore me, they turn towards themselves, and discuss me. I think that they are a little annoyed by my snappiness. Hey! You don't make a girl sit outside for more than 15 hours, and then call her in and decide in 15 seconds!

"Um. Excuse me, where is Mr. uh…Kika?" I ask curiously. I mean, isn't he supposed to decide who to pick?

"Oh, he got bored a long time ago and left." What? What the hell kind of actor is that?

But, I can't say that, so instead, I say, "So, am I in?"

"Young lady, there are a few more trials that you will have to go through." Answer the judges, again in unison. What is with the unison?

"Oh. What is the next one?" I ask.

"Now, all of the qualifiers will be asked to go to Italy. There, you will be asked to model clothes and yourself. You will have to follow the prompt, though. If we ask you to act sexy, don't act cute. And, vice versa." They say. In unison.

"Will I have to pay for the tickets by myself?" I ask, curiously. I mean, if I have to pay for them, I am NOT going. I can't afford that.

"Oh, of course!" They all say, seemingly offended by my question.

"Oh, OK." I say, nodding. Well, where are the tickets?

They seem to read my mind, "Here. Be at the Konoha Airport by 4 in the morning."

"What?!" I yell. 3 in the morning? Are you freakin' joking me?

"Oh. Also, because you seem to be the calmest, and the least likely to jump Kiba, you will be sitting right next to him." They all say.

Ugh. This guy better be nice. If he hits on me or any other freakin' way to get me pissed, I will slap his face until he ends up with the cavemen!

----------

**The End**

----------

**NOTE: **Yes, freakin' is her favorite word. Please, R&R. Hey Pretzel!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **Third chapter, came pretty fast too? Right, right? Hey, Pretzel. R&R people!

**DISLCAIMER:** I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. And, that's final!

----------

**Just Breathe: Chapter 3**

----------

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Why am I saying crap? Because, I am freakin' late! Since when have I been a morning person? Okay. I'm in! Yes! Now, Gate 34. Ugh. That's pretty far away. Oh my god! Those little escalators that don't go up, but straight! I love these! These will work!

Run! Dash! Pant. Run! Dash! Pant. Okay. What gate now? Are you freakin' kidding me?! Gate 52! I have gone way too far.

Run! Dash! Pant. Okay. Gate 26. What. The. Hell.

Oh, look. It's right there. Ugh. Walk! Slush! Groan. Crash!

"Ow." I say, opening one eye. I seem to be leaning on a piece of wood, "Stupid piece of wood."

I pat the wood, say, "Sorry.", and move on.

_**Kiba's POV**_

Whoa. Did that girl just call me a piece of wood? And did she just pat me? Wow. Is she dead or something? She must be pretty out of it. I don't even look CLOSE to a piece of wood. And, whoa, neither does she. She's pretty hot.

_**End of Kiba's POV**_

So, where's freakin' Kiba?

"People." I turn to see a pretty hot guy standing on a table. I cock an eyebrow, and he smirks. Son of a freakin' bitch.

I need my freakin' coffee. Freakin' morning.

"KIBA!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Oh, my freakin' god. Shut the freakin' hell up!

"CAN I LICK YOUR BICEPS?"

Oh, my god. Freak.

"WILL YOU—"

"FREAKIN' SHUT THE FREAKIN' HELL UP!" I scream. Jeez. It's just a guy. Well, a freakin' hot guy, but still. They are snapping my patience. They don't heed my warning.

"I AM GOING TO FREAKIN' GO GET MY FREAKIN' COFFEE, BUT BEFORE THEN, IF ANY FREAKIN' PERSON STARTS FREAKIN' SQUEALING AGAIN, I WILL SNAP THEIR FREAKIN' FAKE BOOBS!" I scream. Everyone is looking at me, now. Then, I calmly walk to Starbucks.

Hah. I can't hear them anymore. Okay. Mocha latte? Yeah, with extra whipped cream. And a strawberry. Dude, I was just kidding.

I pick up my latte and walk back. Everyone's looking at me, now. Except for the guy, who's on the floor crackin' up. I don't see what's so funny. I just got here, right? My god. This is like that time I yelled at the principal for making me go to detention at 12 at night, and then wouldn't freakin' stop yelling at me, so I freakin' told her to shut up. Then, I went to go get a latte, came back, and couldn't remember a freakin' thing.

Crap. Yeah, crap. That's probably what just happened.

I edge over to one of the judges escorting us.

"Um. What did I do?" I ask, whispering through the side of my mouth.

"You yelled at all of the girls, using the word 'freakin' a lot. I thank you for shutting them up, but I prefer you use better language." Says one of the judges. Who is pretty hot, in an old, rugged way. His white hair is sticking up and he's wearing a mask. Why? Don't ask me. I don't know.

I calmly grab my luggage, find a seat, and sit down. The girls all seem to be avoiding me now. Except for one girl.

She comes up to me, and says, "Hi. My name is Hyuuga Hinata." She seems sweet.

"Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura." We shake hands.

"How did you do that?" asks Hinata, incredulously.

I chuckle nervously, "Do what?"

"You made them shut up. I tried to, too. But, they wouldn't listen to me."

"Oh. You seem more of a cute, sexy, quiet type. I'm one of those gangly, loud, clumsy types. You know?" I say.

_**Hinata's POV**_

"You seem more of a cute, sexy, quiet type. I'm one of those gangly, loud, clumsy types. You know?"

What? Sakura's so kind, and gentle. What does she mean, 'gangly, loud, clumsy'. I'm just boring. I hope we become friends.

_**End of Hinata's POV**_

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" I ask, waving my hand in front of her face. She seems to be spacing out.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." She says, waving it away.

"So. Why did YOU decide to enter this contest? You don't seem like a Kiba fan." I ask, genuinely curious.

Hinata blushes and whispers in a barely audible voice, "Well, I like one of his band members, Naruto."

"Oh! So you're in for another!" I say, elbowing her, winking and grinning. I like this girl. She's unimaginably sweet.

"Ssshhh! Yes, I am. But, why are you here, then?" Hinata asks, cocking her head to the side, adorably.

"Oh. I'm here for the scholarship and the pay. My parents tried to kill each other and were sent to jail, so I live by myself. And, being a waitress doesn't pay for much. Plus, I haven't enrolled for any schools yet, and if I make the cut, I can go to one of the best schools in Konoha." I say, simply.

Hinata just looks at me. To my dismay, tears start coming out of her eyes. She rushes to me and hugs me.

"Whoa. Hold your horses there, Hinata. It's okay! They've been gone since I was 12. It was hard back then. At least now, I can get a job."

"I had no ide—."

**"Everyone, call for Gate 34. Boarding to Italy. Boarding to Italy."**

I spring up from my seat, "FREAKIN' YEAH!"

Everyone looks at me, except for Hinata and Kiba, who is on the floor crackin' up again. Why does everyone find what I do weird or funny?

This trip better be worth the scholarship and the pay.

----------

**The End**

----------

**NOTE: **Hey again, guys. Sorry. If you review for any of the chapters before this one, it is likely that I won't respond. Thnx. R&R, though. Self esteem is the key!


End file.
